Currently, more and more functions have been developed for social networking applications installed on user devices such as smart phones (e.g. Android mobile phone and an iOS mobile phone), tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile Internet devices (MID) and PAD, allowing user to browse the Internet (web surfing) in the social networking application. Usually, by tapping a hyperlink included in messages and postings (for example, information published by a public account platform) in the social networking application, the user may view and browse the webpage without exiting the social networking application. However, the user cannot efficiently save images in the webpage when browsing the webpage in the social networking application. Due to such deficiencies, users sometimes cannot save their favorite images, resulting in reduction of user attachment to browsing the Internet in the social networking application.